erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Gard and Sylvia
This article focuses on the interactions between Gard and Sylvia. Overview Gard and Sylvia were both newcomers to compete on Erin's Total Magical Adventure. On the first day they arrived they fell for each other. But due to Sylvia's gothic persona and Gard's antisocialism, they pretend they don't have a crush on each other. Sylvia always defended Gard from J.Z. much to his surprise. They slowly start to fall in love with each other. Since Gard's personality change and he stands up for himself, Sylvia begins to like him more. Although the feelings are mutual, they kept denying they are in love. One episode before and at the finale, they officially became a couple. Before and by the time of Erin's Total Magical Realms, they are still together and are the same team. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Opening sequence Sylvia and Gard were sitting next to each other, blushing as Gard reads his book and Sylvia plays with her hair. Pilot When Gard first arrived, he sees Sylvia, who sees him for first time. They introduce to each other. As they talk and explain their reasons why they got on the show, their moment is interrupted by Jo, who tells them to listen to the hosts. After that, Sylvia notices him and tells him to forget what she said and gags, right before backing away from him, confusing Gard. However, they are seen secretly blushing at each other. Logo Loco-Motive In the cafeteria, Sylvia and Gard seat alone. They talk about being alone, until J.Z. arrived. Talent Show Action DarkWing Buggy Treasure of Duckberg The Fearing House ETMA Aftermath Skultimate Frights Freaky Princess/Pauper Soul Switch Wake the Hotel of the Dead Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion Family Décor Party Pranking Nether-Of-Them ETMA Aftermath II To Catch a Fairy Summerfic Inventions Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt My Little Cutie Talent Workers A Mighty Sportin' Chance Split the Colors in Gravity Falls Cluess-ly Ever After Possibly Total So Not the Drama Clean and Tid-Diddly Paintball Bad Guy Hunt Underwater Seashells and Harmony Mystery and Cats Burglar Heating the Bakery Host Kidnapping and Searching Frozen Love's Thaw Out Evil The Good, The Bad, The Flower, and the Winx When a magic blast was about hit Sylvia, Gard pushed her down. They had their first kiss and their eyes flash purple: a zing. In their confessionals, Sylvia said that was an accident but squeals in excitement while Gard cheered at his first kiss. After the challenge, Sylvia was thinking about the kiss but realized she has fallen in love and tries to convince herself, by singing "Won't Say I'm in Love" unknowingly singing with Selene and her personalities. She gave herself in and finally admits she's in love. This Little Ookami-san went Missing Bands of Harmony Atomic Space Thrill Moon Crystal Bond Be Careful What You Draw, Gard Pokémon Obstacle Battle Paris and the 20 Thieves Dogs and Cats of London Trivia *Both were two of the seven new contestants who made their debut in Erin's Total Magical Adventure, with the others being J.Z., Coco, Hollie, Selene, and Jasmine. *This relationship was in a love triangle with J.Z. and Sylvia. **This, along with J.Z. and Sylvia, forms the third love triangle of the Total Drama series, with the first being Duncan with Gwen and Courtney, and Mike with Zoey and Anne Maria. *They both like monsters *They understand what it feels to be alone, but deep down they want to make friends *They both care for their sisters. *Both wear black with their outfits. *One of the few couples that are still together *Both had their own spin-off movie during the events of Erin's Total Magical Adventure and Erin's Total Magical Realms See also Category:Interaction Category:Attractions